Secangkir Kopi di Kafe Itu
by Asheera Welwitschia
Summary: Secangkir kopi, cukup dinikmati selama 5 jam sambil mengerjakan tugas. Kafe itu, dengan gaya kasual dan wi-fi kecepatan super, membuat Midoriya dan Todoroki datang berkunjung dan numpang wi-fi. Namun, Secangkir kopi di kafe itu, yang malah menyatukan mereka. TodoDeku fanfiction.


**Title: Secangkir Kopi di Kafe Itu**

 **Disclaimer: Todoroki Shoto punya Saya. Bohong deh. Boku no Hero Academia tentu saja punya Horikoshi-sensei. Saya mah apa, atuh. Cuman nunut nistain chara doang. :v**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: shonen ai, typos, AU, OOC (saya sudah mengusahakan agar tidak demikian), No Quirk!, dll**

 **Pairing: TodoDeku**

 **Genre: Romance, slice of life**

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berhelaian hijau tua pada bangku pojok dekat jendela bergumam tidak jelas. Melotot pada file tugas didepannya yang tak kunjung selesai.

Alih-alih selesai, rasanya malah semakin rumit.

Disisi kanannya, terdapat secangkir kopi berwarna cokelat muda. Antara rasa _cappucino_ dan moka. Asap pada kopi itu telah lama hilang, Sekitar dua atau tiga jam lalu.

Biasa, anak kos. Ngirit biaya kuota.

Dengan biaya 100 _yen_ untuk secangkir kopi, ia bisa nongkrong di kafe itu hingga lima jam.

Hingga beberapa detik setelah itu buku catatannya jatuh tersenggol. Membuatnya menoleh. Kemudian menghela napas. Membungkuk untuk mengambil buku catatan berharganya. Pada sampul buku hitam itu tertulis 'Midoriya Izuku'.

Ya. Itu adalah namanya. Midoriya Izuku. Seorang lelaki remaja berumur 19 tahun. Mahasiswa semester tiga jurusan kesehatan masyarakat di universitas Yuuei. Serta tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen cukup-murah-namun-bagus yang berada sekitar seratus meter dari kafe.

"EH?!" Midoriya bergumam kaget. Demi melihat jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

'Sepertinya baru jam 7 deh,' pikirnya. Dan kalau saja ia sadar bahwa jam 7 itu adalah saat ketika kopinya datang.

Midoriya cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya. Serta meminum kopinya yang sudah sangat dingin. Ia harus segera meninggalkan zona nyamannya sebelum kafe itu tutup.

Lelaki berhelaian hijau itu melangkah cepat menuju kasir. Yang dijaga oleh seorang lelaki berhelaian brunnete.

"Sudah selesai tugasnya?" lelaki itu tertawa. Sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan pengunjung satu ini.

"Sebentar lagi," Midoriya memutuskan ikut tertawa. "Maaf selalu merepotkan,"

Lelaki penjaga kasir itu melambaikan tangan. "Tidak masalah kok. Baiklah, 100 _yen_."

Midoriya mengangguk. Membuka dompetnya. Mengeluarkan uang terakhirnya dan-

 _Berkeringat dingin._

Eh? Uangnya kurang— ,Kurang 20 _yen_ jika didetilkan.

Aah, bukankah tadi pagi ia berdoa dulu dikuil? Midoriya membeku mengingatnya.

Uangnya kurang. Titik.

"Eeh, anuu-" lelaki dengan kaus biru tua itu berujar gugup -dan tak jelas-.

Beberapa detik terasa berjalan lama dan _awkwark_ hingga tangan seseorang yang mengenakan _raincoat_ mengulur. Menaruh sekeping koin 100 _yen_ tepat didepan petugas kasir.

Midoriya terhenyak. Lelaki petugas kasir yang tak terlalu memperhatikan mengambil uang tersebut. Memasukkannya kedalam alat kasir, "Uangnya pas ya~"

Sang helaian hijau mengangguk kikuk. Lalu melangkah lebar-lebar menuju pintu keluar. Memasang wajah panik. Dari belakang, terdengar suara sang penjaga kasir, 'Semoga harimu menyenangkan~'.

"Orang itu- sudah tak ada..." Midoriya yang telah berkali-kali menoleh, memutuskan mencari sejenak. Namun tetap nihil. Orang itu telah pergi jauh.

'Tangannya besar dan kokoh,' Midoriya bergumam dalam hati. Mengingat kembali bentuk tangan yang sempat dilihatnya sekilas. 'Dia pasti lelaki,' Midoriya mengepalkan tangan. Berjanji akan menemukan orang itu dan mengatakan terima kasih jika bertemu kembali.

Nampaknya roda nasib mulai menunjukkan pergerakan.

Kantin salah satu fakultas Yuuei nampak setengah kosong. Meja-meja berderet rapi. Namun, pada meja pojok, terdapat tiga orang sahabat yang tengah duduk sembari menunggu mata kuliah selanjutnya.

"Evaluasi dadakan tadi benar-benar diluar perkiraan ya?" Midoriya tertawa. Meminum jus kotak yang baru saja dibelinya.

"A-k-u g-a-g-a-l p-a-h-a-m k-e-n-a-p-a b-i-s-a l-u-l-u-s t-e-s Y-U-U-E-I" berbeda dengan seorang gadis didepannya yang menampilkan kesan suram dengan aura hitam sekelilingnya.

"Uraraka-kun harus bersyukur! Itu artinya kau hebat!" seorang lelaki berkacamata mengepalkan tangan. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Uraraka.

Midoriya mendengus geli. Bagaimanapun, seorang Iida Tenya dan Uraraka Ochako adalah teman baiknya sejak SMA. Dan tidak ada yang berubah hingga kini. Malah, mereka berada dalam kelas yang sama.

"Omong-omong, katanya mata kuliah selanjutnya diisi oleh asisten dosen," Uraraka membuka topik setelah diberi jus dingin oleh Iida.

"Oh ya? Woow! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana asisten dosen itu. Apalagi menjadi asisten dosen di Yuuei itu sangatlah sulit." Iida menaruh kopi kalengnya diatas meja. Tertarik.

Midoriya yang memutuskan tak ikut bicara karna mulutnya penuh makanan, memilih menatap plafon kantin. 'Yuuei, huh?'

.

Yah, universitas Yuuei. Salah satu dari sepuluh universitas ternama. Dengan akreditasi A untuk semua jurusan. Belum lagi ditambah dengan gedung besar dan fasilitas mewah.

Walau begitu, Yuuei sepenuhnya dibiayai pemerintah. Oleh karena itu Yuuei selalu mengadakan tes-super-sulit-plus-keberuntungan setiap penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

Membuat ketiga sahabat itu berjuang ekstra keras. Walau motifnya berbeda.

Midoriya karena memang sudah mengincar universitas ini sejak SMP. Uraraka karena Yuuei itu gratis hingga lulus -orang tuanya sedang dalam krisis ekonomi-. Dan Iida yang meneruskan jejak kakaknya.

.

" _Nee_ , Midoriya, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang asisten dosen itu?" Uraraka menatap sang helai hijau. Meminta opini.

Midoriya cepat-cepat menelan makanannya. "Uum yah, entahlah-" Walau jujur saja Midoriya mempunyai firasat aneh tentah ini.

Roda nasib bergerak perlahan.

Kelas berlangsung tenang. Lima menit sebelum jadwal mata kuliah dimulai. Midoriya memilih mengeluarkan notesnya. Bersiap mencatat.

Tiga menit kemudian, suara pintu digeser terdengar. Seorang lelaki dengan helaian setengah putih pada bagian kanan dan setengah merah pada bagian kiri masuk. Tanpa sadar Midoriya menatap lelaki itu tanpa berkedip.

Usianya kira-kira sebaya dengan Midoriya. Kemeja hitamnya disetrika rapi. Juga celana jins yang tanpa kusut. Dengan postur tubuh yang tegap dan gagah, orang itu berjalan kearah papan tulis. Juga, bekas luka bakar pada wajah bagian kiri atasnya. Tepat diarea mata.

Lelaki itu menatap lurus kedepan. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Todoroki Shoto. Asisten dosen pengganti Aizawa-sensei untuk sementara waktu dikarenakan beliau menikah—"

Sesaat terdengar seruan kaget bercampur ketidakpercayaan kelas A untuk mata kuliah khusus itu,

 _SAMA SIAPA-!?_

Sosok itu lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya, kelas hening kembali.

"Baiklah sebelum dimulai, ada pertanyaan?"

Salah seorang mahasiswi mengangkat tangannya. "Berapa umur sensei?"

Todoroki mengangguk. "Sebelumnya tolong jangan panggil saya sensei. Sepertinya umur saya tidak berbeda jauh dengan kalian. Saya berumur 19 tahun. Dan saya juga masih mahasiswa. Sekarang semester 7."

Suara para mahasiswa yang tengah bertepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan. Midoriya menatap guru didepannya dengan takjub. Umur 19 namun sudah semester 7, huh?

.

Setelah beberapa pertanyaan lagi, pelajaran resmi dimulai.

Midoriya menatap Todoroki yang tengah menjelaskan mata kuliah bab tengah.

"Lalu dengan mempertimbangkan-" asisten dosen itu terhenti sejenak.

Demi manik hetero-chromenya yang bertemu dengan manik hijau zamrud Midoriya. Untuk sesaat, detakan waktu seakan berhenti. Midoriya sendiri terpaku. Indah. Mata beda warna Todoroki sangat indah.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka kembali sadar. "-Aspek dari blablabla"

Dan Todoroki kembali menjelaskan mata kuliahnya. Sedangkan Midoriya-

Midoriya jelas bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. 'Apa itu tadi?!' batinnya berteriak. Todoroki. Entah mengapa ia seperti tidak asing dengan lelaki _heterochrome_ tersebut. Tapi Midoriya berani bersumpah, bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama Todoroki Shoto.

Sayangnya hatinya ragu, apakah itu juga pertama kalinya ia melihat Todoroki?

Midoriya menghela napas. Kemudian memejamkan mata. Membiarkan wajahnya diterpa angin lembut musim gugur. Namun hal itu tak dapat dilakukannya terlalu lama. Ia harus segera pergi ke kafe itu dan -lagi-lagi- mengerjakan tugas.

Sang helaian hijau dengan menenteng ransel, memutuskan melangkah lebar-lebar. Menyusuri jalan sepi dengan cepat.

"Selamat datang!" Petugas kasir yang kemarin menyapa. Sama seperti biasanya.

Namun kali ini, sedikit berbeda. Kafe ini menjadi jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Meja-meja terisi penuh. Membuat ketiga buah AC terpaksa bekerja keras agar tetap membuat ruangan dingin. Serta para pelayan yang sibuk mondar-mandir melayani.

Midoriya menelan ludah. 'Aku harus cari tempat duduk,' pikirnya. Manik hijau itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari meja kosong. Namun nihil. Bahkan kursi-kursi terisi penuh. Kecuali-

Meja seseorang dipojok kanan sana.

Dekat dengan jendela. Rupa wajahnya tak terlalu kelihatan karena ia memakai topi dan adanya pelayan yang berlalu lalang. Midoriya merasakan setitik cahaya hinggap. 'Aku bisa numpang!'

Dengan langkah bersemangat, Midoriya menghampiri meja itu.

Menyusun kata-kata yang akan digunakan agar sang pemilik memperbolehkan ia 'numpang' mejanya, Toh kursi depannya kosong.

"Maaf, permisi," Midoriya memulai jurusnya. Ia sudah berada di depan orang itu. "Kursi ini kosong? Bolehkah aku duduk didepanmu?"

Orang itu tanpa disangka oleh Midoriya, mendongakkan kepalanya secara tiba-tiba -bagi Midoriya-. Namun, yang paling membuat terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa Midoriya mengenali lelaki itu.

Sebuah manik _heterochrome_ _mediumgrey-bluesapphire_ itu menatapnya. Nampak sedikit kaget juga.

"Todoroki-san...?" Midoriya tidak percaya dengan suatu kebetulan didepannya.

Todoroki mengangguk. "Duduklah. Kau butuh tempat duduk, kan?"

Sang manik zamrud mengangguk senang. "Te-terima kasih!"

Midoriya mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan Todoroki. Merasakan perasaan gugup dalam dirinya. Namun demi membuat lelaki didepannya tidak merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman padanya, ia harus mencari cara. Midoriya berusaha menganalisis barang-barang disekitar Todoroki yang tergeletak diatas meja. Hingga ia menemukan sesuatu yang dapat dibicarakan.

"Apa Todoroki-san suka kopi hitam?" ia memutuskan membicarakan apa yang tengah diminum Todoroki.

Todoroki bergumam sebentar. "Tidak juga, ini karena aku membutuhkan kafein untuk mengerjakan tugas."

"O-ohh," dan Midoriya tidak tahu bagaimana cara melanjutkan percakapan.

"Kau sendiri?"

 _Huh_?

"Kopi apa yang kau suka?" Todoroki melanjutkan pertanyaan. Menutup buku yang dibacanya.

"A-aku suka kopi yang dicampur susu atau semacam itu! Ja-jadi seperti _cafe de au lait_ atau _cappucino_!" Midoriya tanpa sadar menjawab dengan semangat.

Membuat Todoroki mendengus geli. "Aku juga suka _cafe de au lait_." Lalu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum.

Manik Midoriya membulat sejenak, tertegun karena tiba-tiba Todoroki tersenyum didepannya.

 _Nostalgia._

Perasaan ini, seakan-akan Midoriya seperti bertemu dengan teman lama.

 _Teman lama…?_

Dalam hati Midoriya, ia ingin menanyakan apakah Todoroki sering kemari atau tidak. Namun urung, seorang pelayan lebih dulu menghampirinya. Menanyakan pesanan. Midoriya mengangguk. Bilang ingin mokacinno. Pelayan itu mengangguk, tersenyum, kemudian undur diri.

.

"Bagaimana tugasmu?" Todoroki membuka percakapan.

"Emm yah, sebenarnya aku kemari karena ingin mengerjakannya." Midoriya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau kerjakan. Tak perlu sungkan padaku." Tangan kanan Todoroki meraih cangkir kopinya. Kemudian meminumnya.

Sang lelaki didepan Todoroki mengangguk. Menurut.

Tangannya beranjak mengeluarkan sebuah laptop dari dalam ranselnya. Lalu menyalakan benda itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Midoriya telah sukses tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Kebiasaan buruknya ketika mengerjakan sesuatu, lupa waktu.

Terlalu serius sehingga tanpa Midoriya sadari, sepasang mata _heterochrome_ itu menatapnya. Todoroki menatap Midoriya sembari bertopang dagu, kemudian membuka bibirnya.

"Jahat sekali kau melupakanku, huh?"

Setengah berbisik, suaranya tenggelam dalam keramaian. Tetapi setelah itu Todoroki menghela napas pasrah sembari mengulum senyum. Ia mulai membuka kembali bukunya. Tenggelam dalam tumpukan tugas-tugasnya.

.

Tanpa terasa, udara semakin dingin.

Pengunjung perlahan berkurang, dan membuat Midoriya merasakan langsung hembusan AC diseberangnya.

'Dingin,' pikirnya.

Ia sejenak melupakan tugasnya yang sepersen lagi selesai. Meregangkan badannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam untuk duduk, kemudian manik hijaunya menatap kedepan.

 _Orang itu masih di depannya._

Todoroki masih disana. Tengah mengerjakan sesuatu. Tenggelam dalam kertas-kertas dan buku ensiklopedia berbahasa asing. Midoriya tanpa sadar memakukan pandangannya pada lelaki didepannya, memperhatikan setiap detail wajah Todoroki. Hidungnya yang terpahat sempurna, rahangnya yang kokoh, dan ulasan bibir yang tipis.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Midoriya terpaku. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Yang membuat Midoriya berhenti mengerjakan tugasnya yang WIP -atau lebih dikenal _within process-_ tinggal sepersen itu.

Sayangnya tiba-tiba saja dentangan jam kafe berdentang enam kali. Midoriya menoleh kearah jendela kaca. Semburat awan memantulkan cahaya keemasan matahari. Sudah sore.

"Kau sudah selesai?" itu suara Todoroki. Yang sekarang tengah menatap Midoriya.

Midoriya mengangguk. "Belum, sih. Tapi besok dilanjutkan lagi. Apa Todoroki-san mau pulang?"

"Ya. Ini sudah sangat sore. Kau juga, hm?" Todoroki bertanya sembari membereskan buku dan kertas-kertasnya.

Midoriya mengangguk. Lalu mengikuti langkah lelaki didepannya untuk membereskan barang-barang. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka beranjak dari sana. Melangkah menuju kasir untuk membayar. Sang petugas kasir yang berbeda dari kemarin, menyambut ramah. Mengatakan harga yang harus dibayar. Dan kali ini Midoriya tidak kekurangan uang.

.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Todoroki-san!" Midoriya membungkukkan dirinya. Mereka telah berada diluar kafe.

Todoroki melambaikan tangannya sekali. "Tak perlu sungkan."

Sang manik hijau zamrud mengangguk senang. "Terima kasih!"

Todoroki menjawab dengan gumaman singkat. Kemudian lebih mempertanyakan hal lain. "Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Eh, dekat kok. Disana." Midoriya menunjuk sebuah apartemen yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Kali ini Todoroki yang mengangguk. " _Well_ , Aku pulang dulu,"

"Hati-hati dijalan, Todoroki-san,"

"Ya, kau juga, Midoriya,"

Setelah itu Todoroki berbalik pergi. Melangkah menuju perempatan jalan dan berbelok. Meninggalkan Midoriya yang juga melangkah kearah sebaliknya. Beranjak pulang menuju apartemen nyamannya. Hingga-

' _Ya, kau juga, Midoriya,'_

Heh?

Heeh?

HUUEEEEEEEHHHH?!

'BAGAIMANA IA TAHU NAMAKUUUUU?!'

Hari berikutnya, Midoriya tetap datang ke kafe itu. Kali ini lebih pagi karena dosen mata kuliahnya tidak ada. Hari ini kafe nampak sepi dengan hanya Midoriya dan beberapa pengunjung lain.

Membuat sinar matahari masuk lebih baik dari arah jendela kaca. Juga alunan musik yang terdengar mengalun lembut. Sebenarnya alasannya kemari tak hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas, namun juga untuk bertemu dengan seorang Todoroki Shoto.

Yah, niatnya sih begitu.

'Padahal aku tidak janjian,' ia mendesah kecewa dalam hati.

Toh bisa jadi lelaki asisten dosen yang ditunggu Midoriya itu tidak datang kemari lagi. Mana Midoriya tahu?

Dan lelaki berhelaian hijau yang hari ini tengah mengenakan sweater abu-abu itu resmi tenggelam dalam pikirannya kebodohannya atau yang lebih sering Uraraka sebut dengan terlalu berharap-

"Hei, apa aku boleh duduk didepanmu?"

Sayangnya, Midoriya, roda nasib terlanjur berputar.

Refleks Midoriya menoleh dan melebarkan pupil matanya. Tepat didepannya, laki-laki yang diharapkannya datang, dengan memakai kaus berwarna putih bergaris hitam dan jaket merah. Berdiri dengan santai, menunggu jawaban Midoriya.

Midoriya lantas mengangguk, dijawab dengan duduknya Todoroki Shoto dibangku depannya. Beberapa detik setelah itu, seorang pelayan menawarkan minuman. Todoroki memilih kopi yang lebih ringan. _Cafe de au lait_. Sang pelayan mengangguk, kemudian mengulang kembali pesanan dan pergi.

"Mengerjakan tugas lagi?" Todoroki memulai topik.

"Ya, begitulah," mana mungkin Midoriya menjawab bahwa alasan setengahnya lagi bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan Todoroki, kan?

Tapi lelaki berhelaian hijau itu juga mempunyai alasan kuat dibalik keinginan kuatnya bertemu dengan Sang pemilik manik _heterochrome_ tersebut.

"Umm, kemarin, bagaimana bisa Todoroki-san tahu namaku? Waktu itu kau kan tidak mengabsen kelas kami,"

Namun jawaban yang diberikan oleh Todoroki sungguh diluar dugaan Midoriya,"Rahasia. Jika ingin tahu, ingat saja sendiri." Sambil menyeringai, menyebalkan.

Membuat sang pemilik manik hijau memajukan bibirnya. Sebal. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, hei!"

"Kenapa? Itu 'kan hakku mau memberi tahumu atau tidak." Todoroki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Padahal waktu itu kau sendiri yang memperkenal dirimu padaku. Mi. Do. Ri. Ya. I. Zu. Ku."

Huh? Kapan? Dimana?

"Pantassajaakumerasamengenalnyadanternyatadiajugamengenalkutapidimana?dimana?" Midoriya mulai berbisik sendiri yang bahkan tanpa jeda. Memberikan suatu aura tersendiri.

Todoroki tertawa. "Kebiasaan burukmu itu, tak kunjung menghilang, huh?"

Kadangkala ia merutuki kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruknya yang terlampau sering menjadikan dirinya bahan guyonan dikelasnya dahulu. Ia hanya akan menahan kesal pada orang-orang yang mentertawakannya.

Namun, jika lelaki itu yang tertawa karena kebiasaannya—mungkin pengecualian.

Oh iya, omong-omong…

Sebenarnya, kebiasaan buruknya ada berapa banyak sih?

.

Setelah itu Midoriya memaksa Todoroki menceritakan pertemuan mereka. Namun Todoroki menolaknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sang Izuku menyerah. Dan Todoroki memilih membuka topik percakapan lain.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka kembali bertemu. Dikafe yang sama. Dibangku yang sama.

Sang helaian hijau gelap kali ini tak membawa setumpuk buku, namun mulai mengenakan syal karena bulan memasuki awal musim dingin. Dan kali ini lebih diisi dengan bercengkrama. Juga menanyakan masalah kapan-ia-bertemu-dengan-Todoroki. Dan dijawab, 'Ingat saja sendiri menggunakan kepalamu yang kecil itu,'. Dan Todoroki sukses mendapatkan pukulan ringan dari Midoriya.

Dalam pertemuan selanjutnya, Midoriya mulai mengganti panggilannya pada Todoroki.

"Kupanggil Todoroki-kun saja ya!" Midoriya tertawa. Menyesap kopinya. Todoroki mengangguk. Tak berkeberatan. Padahal Todoroki senang sekali dengan panggilan itu karena selama ini tak ada yang pernah memanggilnya begitu.

Beberapa pertemuan selanjutnya, diisi dengan bibir yang terkunci.

Namun keheningan itu diisi dengan suara-suara lembar kertas yang dibuka, bunyi _keyboard_ yang ditekan berkali-kali, dan gesekan pensil. Kedua mahasiswa itu sibuk tenggelam dalam tugas masing-masing. Membuat mereka tak saling bercanda. Namun terkadang Midoriya menyempatkan diri memandang sedetik-dua detik wajah Todoroki. Pun juga sang helaian hetero. Dalam kesempatan yang lain, meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk menatap sang manik hijau gelap.

'Walaupun bibir kami tak mengatakan apapun, tapi dengan bersamanya saja, aku merasa nyaman,'

Tak ada janji, tak ada kata, tak ada kalimat. Namun kedua pemuda itu selalu bertemu dikafe itu, memesan secangkir kopi, dan bercengkrama.

Padahal jika diuniversitas, Todoroki dan Midoriya tak mengatakan apapun selain yang bersangkutan dengan mata kuliah. Tak ada apapun. Namun pandangan Midoriya seakan tak pernah lepas dari sosok Todoroki.

" _Midoriya suka Todoroki-san, ya?" ucap Uraraka dengan senyum menyebalkan. Dijawab dengan penolakan keras namun wajah memerah oleh Midoriya. Ochako tertawa._

Dipertemuan yang sekian kalinya dikafe, Midoriya menyadari sesuatu. Kali ini dengan perasaan yang kuat. Yang disebabkan oleh sebuah kecelakaan.

"Aduh!" Todoroki mengaduh kaget. Memegang sebelah mata kirinya.

Midoriya tersentak kaget pula. "Ada apa?!"

"Mataku terkena serbuk kopi," jawab Todoroki sembari mengusap matanya. Namun sepertinya serbuk itu tak kunjung keluar. Membuat sang manik hetero menggosok lebih keras.

"Jangan digosok begitu! Kemarilah, biar kutiupkan!" Midoriya yang tak tahan -dan kasihan- menarik tangan Todoroki yang digunakannya untuk menggosok matanya yang kemasukan serbuk kopi.

Sang manik hijau gelap memajukan wajahnya. Hingga bagian bibirnya sejajar dengan mata Todoroki. Kemudian meniupnya perlahan. Setelah itu lelaki didepannya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu berkomentar bahwa serbuk itu sudah hilang.

Midoriya tersenyum. Menatap Todoroki -tanpa sadar- dari jarak yang sangat dekat. "Syukurlah-"

Dan Sang Izuku dapat melihat dengan jelas manik berkilauan Todoroki yang sedikit berair karena insiden tadi. Membuatnya mengingat sebuah kepingan memori masa lalu.

 _Mata yang sama_

 _Luka yang sama_

 _Orang yang sama..?_

Midoriya terkesiap. Memegang wajah sang helaian hetero dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau- anak lelaki yang seruangan denganku dirumah sakit itu'kan?"

Todoroki mendengus. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Midoriya." Lelaki itu menjawab kalem. Menarik sebelah alisnya sembari balas menatap Midoriya.

Membuat mahasiswa semester 3 itu merasakan debaran pada jantungnya. Segera, Midoriya menarik dirinya. Kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Sang Izuku menghembuskan napas dengan cepat.

Dijawab oleh tawa kecil Todoroki. "Karena tidak menyenangkan jika langsung tahu, Midoriya."

.

Midoriya jadi teringat. Peristiwa itu terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana ia masuk rumah sakit karena tipes yang dialaminya. Sekitar 2 atau 3 hari kemudian, seorang anak lelaki dirawat disebelahnya. Bagian mata kirinya tertutup oleh perban. Anak itu begitu pendiam. Tak banyak bicara. Sesekali ibu Midoriya yang menjenguk anaknya, mengajak bicara anak lelaki itu. Atau paling tidak, mengajak seorang gadis yang menemani dengan wajah mirip anak itu bicara.

Namun dalam suatu malam yang sepi, Midoriya entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja terbangun. Dinginnya angin menyapanya. Setelah itu ia melihat anak lelaki itu berdiri termenung didepan jendela. Wajah dan rambutnya begitu cantik menurut sang helaian hijau.

' _Kau tak bisa tidur?'_ tanya Midoriya khawatir.

Anak lelaki itu tersentak. Namun kemudian mengangguk. Matanya terlihat sendu.

Midoriya turun dari kasurnya. Lalu menggeret besi tempat digantungkannya infus yang tertancap pada lengan kirinya. Setelah itu Midoriya berjalan menuju anak lelaki dengan warna rambut hetero tersebut.

' _Ayo tidur denganku,'_ Midoriya memegang lengan kiri anak itu. Lalu menariknya lembut.

Anak itu menurut. Beranjak keatas tempat tidur Midoriya. Sang empunya tertawa. 'Kaa-san sering berkata, kalau tidur bersama, hantu akan menghilang!' katanya dengan manik berbinar. Anak didepannya tersenyum. Mengangguk.

Jika saja Midoriya tahu bahwa bukan itu akar permasalahannya. Namun anak itu menghargai Midoriya. Kemudian Midoriya menggenggam tangan anak itu.

' _Ayo tidur!'_ Midoriya kecil yang memang mengantuk memejamkan matanya. _'Oh iya, namaku Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku. Kau?'_

Anak lelaki itu menatap tangan hangat Midoriya. _'Na- namaku To-'_

Namun naas, Midoriya sudah jatuh tertidur.

Bukannya marah, anak lelaki itu menghela napas. Merasakan aliran napas hangat teratur anak berhelaian hijau didepannya. Juga tangan anak disampingnya yang terasa hangat.

Sungguh hangat.

Anak dengan helaian hetero itu mengulum senyum sedih.

' _Selamat tidur, Midoriya.'_

.

'Dan setelah itu yang kulakukan adalah menceritakan diriku sendiri, huh?' Midoriya mendengus. Kemudian ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya sejajar dengan kepala. "MAAFKAN AKU, TODOROKI-KUN!"

Todoroki tersenyum simpul. Menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri diatas meja. Sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Midoriya, Todoroki mengangguk singkat.

Aah, iya itu. Bukankah dulu anak dirumah sakit itu juga selalu begitu? Jarang berbicara. Ia selalu merespon cerita Midoriya dengan anggukan, gelengan, atau mata yang berbinar.

Midoriya merasa canggung. Aliran darah dari jantungnya meningkat.

"Oh ya, omong-omong, katanya kafe ini akan libur, kapan ya?" lelaki berhelaian hijau tua itu memutuskan mengganti topik.

Todoroki menunjuk sebuah papan pengumuman dari papan tulis hitam berukuran sedang. "Mulai besok,"

Mengetahui hal itu membuat hati sang Izuku mencelos. Meminum kopinya agar tak ketahuan ekspresi wajahnya oleh Todoroki.

"Besok, tanggal 21." Midoriya bergumam. "Kafe ini akan libur hingga dua hari setelah natal,"

"Lagi-lagi kau bergumam sendiri," Mahasiswa semester 7 dihadapannya menaikkan sebelah alis. " _Well_ , sepertinya pemilik kafe ini akan berlibur kesuatu tempat,"

Midoriya mengangguk. Setuju.

Setelah beberapa percakapan lagi, kedua mahasiswa itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Matahari bahkan sudah terbenam 2 jam lalu. Pada musim begini memang waktu siang bergulir begitu cepat.

.

"Sayang sekali kafe ini akan tutup," Midoriya menggosok kedua tangannya dengan cepat. Berusaha menghangatkan dirinya. Padahal didalam kafe tadi terasa begitu hangat.

Todoroki memasukkan kedua tangannya pada _raincoat_ musim dinginnya. Lalu menatap Midoriya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Sang helaian hijau cukup tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu. 'Itu karena aku tak dapat bertemu denganmu,' bisiknya dalam hati.

"Itu karena aku suka kopi disini," Midoriya memutuskan berkata lain.

"Aku juga,"

Heh?

"Kau juga menyayangkan tak bisa kemari?" Midoriya menyelidik.

Todoroki mengangguk. "Tapi-"

Sang helaian hetero sengaja memutus perkataannya. Kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Midoriya.

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu,"

Huh?!

Midoriya membeku. Tertegun. Ia dapat melihat dan merasakan Todoroki menarik kembali wajahnya. Namun ia tak dapat bergerak saking kagetnya.

"Santai saja, kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang," Todoroki tersenyum. Mengacak rambut lelaki di depannya yang memang sudah berantakan.

Midoriya ingin ditelan bumi.

Detik itu juga.

Todoroki, huh?

Midoriya memang senang bersamanya. Senang berbicara dengannya. Senang menatapnya. Senang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Sungguh, Midoriya benar-benar senang.

Saking senangnya sampai ingin menangis.

Tapi Midoriya tidak tahu, apakah perasaan itu menjadi hanya sekadar 'teman yang baik' atau 'cinta'. Midoriya benar-benar tidak tahu. Disisi lain, bayangan Todoroki benar-benar mengganggunya dalam artian yang lain.

Kemudian telepon genggam Midoriya berbunyi nyaring. Mengagetkan sang pemilik. Dengan malas Midoriya mengambilnya dari meja sebelah kasur. Dan cukup tersentak melihat rentetan angka dipojok kanan atas.

Pukul 10 malam.

Midoriya tidak bisa tidur demi bayangan Todoroki yang selalu melintasi kepalany dari tiga hari lalu. Dari. Tiga. Hari. Lalu.

Dan sekarang tanggal 24.

 _Fix._

Todoroki benar-benar mengguncang hidupnya.

Dan telepon genggamnya tetap berdering-

'Telepon dari Ibu-' dalam seperempat detik berikutnya manik Midoriya membulat. 'Ibu!'

Dan dengan patah-patah memencet tombol hijau. "Halo, ibu..."

"Apa kabar Izuku?" Ibunya membalas dari seberang. Terdengar riang.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Izuku menjawab perlahan. "Ada apa, Bu?"

"Tidak apa, Ibu hanya rindu anak Ibu," sang ibu tertawa. "Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Baik,"

"Ochako-chan dan Tenya-kun?"

"Sama baiknya,"

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Umm, tidak."

"..."

"Bu?"

"Kau sedang ada masalah ya?"

Midoriya terhenyak.

"..."

Suara helaan napas dari seberang.

"Izuku, jujur saja pada hatimu." Sang Izuku dapat merasakan senyum ibunya. "Ibu tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Cerita saja jika ingin. Ibu tidak akan bertanya. Tidak memaksa,"

Midoriya mengangguk. "Yaa..." suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Ibu selalu mendukungmu, Izuku."

bulir-bulir air resmi jatuh menetes dari sudut manik hijau gelap Midoriya. Ibunya selalu peka dalam hal seperti ini. Selalu begitu.

"Terima kasih."

.

Perbincangan singkat dan tidak jelas Midoriya dengan ibunya membawa dampak yang sangat besar.

' _Izuku, jujur saja pada hatimu,'_

Perasaan Midoriya meluap.

Antara bahagia, sedih, bingung, jengkel, dan senang. Jadi ia memutuskan bergerak. Membuat perubahan yang berarti sebelum ia menyesal. Sebelum ia kehilangan sosok Todoroki.

Midoriya akhirnya berganti baju dengan cepat, memakai mantel dengan kasar, mengambil handphone-nya dan beberapa lembar uang yang tergeletak diatas meja. Terakhir, berlari sambil mendebamkan pintu apartemennya tanpa dikunci.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Todoroki.

Maka ia berlari. Menuju kafe itu. Tempat dimana mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu. Padahal Midoriya tahu bahwa kafe itu sedang tutup.

Namun isi kepala Midoriya kosong. Kali ini ia bergerak sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Seratus persen digerakkan oleh perasaan. Midoriya tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

'Walaupun begitu-'

Midoriya terus berlari. Menembus dinginnya bulan desember.

'-Aku ingin memastikan perasaanku!'

.

Lelaki semester 3 itu terengah. Mendengar suara detak jantungnya hingga bergema ditelinga. Menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan tangan mencengkeram lutut. Masih terengah.

Kemudian ia kembali berdiri. Menatap pengumuman didepan pintu kayu kafe. Bertuliskan tutup sementara waktu.

Midoriya, dengan uap napas mengepul tebal, memandang kosong. Maju melangkah perlahan mendekati pintu kayu yang terkunci. Merabanya.

Bayangan Todoroki kembali berkelebat. Tapi kemudian Midoriya tersenyum.

Todoroki yang memberikannya tumpangan duduk.

Todoroki yang sering memesan secangkir _cafe de au lait_.

Todoroki yang merespon dengan ekspresi wajah.

"Todoroki-kun..."

"Ya?"

Lelaki berhelaian hijau itu tersentak. Membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar demi mendengar suara yang tak asing. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh.

"Todoroki-kun!"

Maka disanalah ia. Sesosok lelaki bermanik hetero. Berdiri tepat lima langkah dibelakangnya.

Degup jantungnya bertambah cepat. Itu dia. Lelaki yang ingin ditemuinya. Sangat ingin. Dan sekarang lelaki itu berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Midoriya berbalik. Melangkah, menghapus jarak hingga setengah langkah dengan Todoroki.

Namun Todoroki yang memperhatikan hal lain, malah memegang pipi Midoriya. "Sepertinya aku membuatmu berada dalam masalah, ya? Kantung matamu tebal,"

"Begitulah," Midoriya mengangkat bahu. Merasakan rasa hangat menjalar dari pipinya. "Jadi? Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Sang helaian hijau menatap Todoroki dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sementara lelaki di depannya terdiam sejenak.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," Todoroki menghela napas. Tersenyum. "Walau aku tahu kafe ini tutup, Aku-"

"Aku juga!" Midoriya menyela lelaki dihadapannya. "Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu meskipun tahu kafe ini tutup!"

Kali ini manik hetero Todoroki yang membulat. "Midoriya, kau-"

Lelaki dihadapan Todoroki mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Memeluk sang manik hetero. Todoroki yang sempat tersentak, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Membalas pelukan Midoriya. Walau tak terucap sepatah kata pun, bagi kedua insan tersebut, jawaban atas pertanyaan masing-masing sudah terjawab.

'Ternyata aku jatuh cinta padanya,'

'Aku bisa gila karena lelaki ini!'

Hening.

"Hei," Todoroki memutuskan memecah keheningan. "Jadi jawabanmu?"

Midoriya tertawan perlahan. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu,"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabannya." Sang helaian hetero sedikit menjauhkan dirinya tanpa melepas kedua tangan. Menatap Midoriya.

"Memangnya kau tanya apa?" Midoriya menyeringai menyebalkan.

Dibalas dengan senyum menawan Todoroki. "Aku menyukaimu. Juga ingin memilikimu."

Midoriya merasakan panas pada seluruh tubuhnya. Terutama pada bagian wajah. Akhirnya ia menunduk, kemudian mengangguk malu-malu.

"Yaa..." menelan ludah sejenak. "Aku juga,"

"Juga apa?" Todoroki memilih menggoda Midoriya.

Midoriya yang merasa dipermainkan, memukul ringan dada Todoroki. Menggerutu. Kemudian sang manik hetero tertawa kecil.

Hal itu jelas membuat Midoriya semakin jengkel.

Hup!

Midoriya menarik syal Todoroki.

Chu~

Lalu mencium pipi sebelah kirinya.

"Mi-" jelas membuat Todoroki tertegun kaget. Dan wajahnya sukses bersemu. "Midoriya-"

Dibalas dengan juluran lidah sang Izuku.

Setelah itu mereka bertatapan dan tertawa berdua.

"Hei, Todoroki-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Kalau kafe itu sudah buka, ayo berkunjung lagi,"

"Sambil memesan secangkir kopi, huh?"

"Ya."

Secangkir kopi, cukup dinikmati selama 5 jam sambil mengerjakan tugas.

Kafe itu, dengan gaya kasual dan wi-fi kecepatan super, membuat Midoriya dan Todoroki datang berkunjung dan numpang wi-fi.

Namun,

Secangkir kopi di kafe itu, yang malah menyatukan mereka.

.

Selesai :v

 **Omake**

.

.

Langit mengguratkan corak-corak indah keemasan. Juga dentang jam yang mengartikan bahwa waktu sudah sore. Todoroki melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 5. Lelaki itu ada janji bertemu dengan sang kekasih. _Well_ , hubungan mereka sudah berjalan tiga bulan.

Ah, jadi teringat kejadian masa lampau.

Awal pertemuannya dengan Midoriya setelah mereka dewasa.

Suasana waktu itu sama seperti hari ini. Hanya saja waktu itu Todoroki yang punya hobi kuliner kopi akhirnya menemukan tempat ini.

Walau sedikit jauh dari rumahnya, Todoroki tak keberatan. Kopi disini enak-enak menurut lidahnya. Namun yang lebih menyita perhatiannya adalah-

Seorang mahasiswa -terlihat dari barang dan pakaian yang dikenakannya- yang duduk dipojok dekat jendela. Ia selalu duduk disitu.

Dengan wajah serius, melotot pada laptop didepannya. Kadang Todoroki tertawa dalam hati ketika berpikir bisa-bisa mata lelaki itu copot dan menempel dilaptop.

' _Ia seperti anak lelaki yang bersamaku saat aku dirumah sakit,'_ pikirnya.

Beberapa hari esoknya, Todoroki memilih duduk dibangku tepat disebelah mahasiswa itu. Menikmati kopinya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang lelaki seberangnya. Lalu seterusnya juga begitu. Toh, yang diperhatikan tak pernah sekalipun menyadari keberadaannya. Sibuk dengan tugas.

Terkadang Todoroki berpikir bahwa cinta itu datang tak kenal waktu.

Hanya karena setiap ia datang ke kafe ini dan memandang lelaki itu -awalnya karena menarik saja- dan sekarang malah berubah menjadi cinta. Padahal Todoroki tak tahu apa-apa tentang mahasiswa tersebut. Ayolah, namanya saja tidak tahu.

.

Blugh!

Suara sebuah notes jatuh. Pemiliknya adalah lelaki disebelahnya. Todoroki yang hendak membatu mengambilnya, tanpa sengaja melihat sederet nama.

'Midoriya Izuku'

Seakan Tuhan menjawab pertanyaan mendasarnya.

Namun terlambat. Tangan Midoriya terlebih dahulu memungut notes itu. Lalu kembali larut dalam pekerjaannya.

Sang helaian hetero mendengus. Mengingat kembali nama anak lelaki yang bersamanya dirumah sakit.

Aah, benar juga.

Namanya juga sama. Midoriya Izuku.

Beberapa puluh menit setelah itu, Todoroki memutuskan untuk pulang. Jadi ia beranjak, menoleh Izuku sekilas, lalu berdiri -dan menoleh Izuku lagi- hendak membayar _bill_.

Namun setelah lima belas langkah keluar dari kafe, ia menyadari sesuatu. Salah satu bukunya tertinggal disana. Maka dengan segera ia kembali lagi ke kafe itu.

" _Maaf, aku mau mengambil barang yang tertinggal."_ Ucapnya pada penjaga kasir.

Huft!

Dan Todoroki bernapas lega saat tahu bukuny masih ditempat. Namun ia menyadari bahwa bangku di sebelahnya sudah kosong.

' _Kemana orang itu?'_

Lalu mendapati Midoriya tengah berada dikasir.

' _Oh, sudah mau pulang toh,'_

Todoroki mengambil bukunya. Berjalan melewati belakang Midoriya hingga-

" _Eeh, anuu-"_

Membuat Todoroki berhenti. Menatap punggung Midoriya dan dompetnya.

Oh, uangnya kurang.

Todoroki mendengus geli. Kemudian merogoh kantung jaketnya. Mengambil uang receh. Lalu tangannya mengulur, menaruh receh tersebut tepat didepan sang kasir.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba pergi meninggalkan kafe.

Tertawa kecil. Menyadari bahwa seorang Midoriya Izuku ternyata ceroboh.

.

"Shoto-kun!"

Panggilan itu membuat Todoroki tersadar dari lamunannya. Midoriya telah datang dan melambaikan tangannya dari pintu masuk. Lalu berjalan cepat kearah sang manik hetero.

"Maaf lama ya?" Midoriya duduk. Tertawa dengan rasa bersalah.

Todoroki menggeleng. "Kau itu benar-benar deh,"

"Heh? Apanya?!" sang helaian hijau terkaget. Apanya coba?

Namun dibalas dengan dengusan Todoroki. Lalu lelaki itu tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa,"

Yah, biarlah. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia kecil Todoroki.

.

.

.

DEMI APA SAYA PERTAMA KALINYA NULIS ROMANCE KENA 4 K LEBIH?! Kalah dah makalah saya :v

Oh iya, perkenalkan, saya author baru fandom ini. Saya suka sekali baca dan nonton Boku no Hero Aca apalagi sama mas dispenser #heh #dibakar

Oh iya, karena saya masih baru, saya sangat senang jika Anda mereview saya dan memberi kritik saran. ^w^)9

Dan juga SPECIAL THANKS for **Rinadesu** yang sangat berbaik hati nge-beta dan jadi editor saya. Padahal saya bikinnya acak-acakan begini :'v mana menyempatkan diri menagih dan memberi semangat lagi, saya terharu. #halah

Tapi saya juga terharu kalau ada yang review sih #modus

Baiklah, thanks for read.

 _Asheera W._

.

.

.

Mind RnR?


End file.
